Carl Creel
Carl Creel a.k.a. "The Absorbing Man" is an assassin for HYDRA who can duplicate the physical properties of anything he touches. Biography ''Daredevil ''To be added ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Shadows" HYDRA sent their assassin Carl Creel to retrieve the Obelisk, a device the Strategic Scientific Reserve recovered from HYDRA at the end of World War II and has been in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s possession ever since. To accomplish this, Creel killed a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent selling information on the device. The information revealed the location of the Obelisk, an army base which Creel was ordered to infiltrate. Creel got inside by attacking Brigadier General Glenn Talbot and his family, and letting the army take him into their custody. Inside the facility, Creel absorbed the material that made up his cell into his body. The soldiers guarding his cell believed he escaped, and when they went to investigate, Creel killed them and left his cell. He then tried to retrieve the Obelisk, but found that Isabelle Hartley, a mercenary employed by Director Phil Coulson of the newly reformed S.H.I.E.L.D, had already found it. Hartley tried to use the Obelisk against Creel, but the moment she grabbed the device it painfully paralyzed her hand so she couldn't let go of it. As Creel watched her writhing in pain, the rest of her team arrived and scared Creel away. Later, as Hartley and her mercenaries Lance Hunter and Idaho were driving away from the base, Creel appeared in the street in front of them, absorbed the asphalt in the road into his body, and forced the car to crash into him and flip over. Hartley and Idaho were killed immediately, while Hunter watched helplessly from the car as Creel absorbed the rubber in the tires into his hand and took the Obelisk from Hartley's amputated hand. "Heavy is the Head" Despite his precaution, the Obelisk was able to infect Creel, but was able to use his abilities to barely keep the infection under control. He made his way to a diner to hand over the Obelisk to his contact at HYDRA, but he never showed up. While he was waiting, a waitress accidentally touched his arm, and was quickly overcome by the Obelisk's power. During the commotion, Creel hurried out of the diner while Melinda May, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent following him, hurried in to investigate. Creel made his way back to his trailer, where his contact informed him of the new location where he would hand over the device. However, his contact's refusal to help him control the Obelisk's infection only frustrated Creel. As Creel ended his call with HYDRA, Raina appeared out of the shadows and offered to trade a rare mineral for the Obelisk. Creel refused, but took the substance anyway, calling it the price of doing business. The next day, Creel met up with his contact, who helped him overcome the Obelisk's infection. Before he could hand over the Obelisk, Lance Hunter ambushed them and fired at Creel's head. Creel turned his body into iron and deflected the bullet, and then chased Hunter into a nearby store. Just as Creel was about to kill him, Coulson sneaked up on him from behind and place a device on him that caused Creel to lose control of his abilities and turn to stone. The petrified Creel remained in S.H.I.E.L.D's custody until Coulson handed him back over to Talbot and the military. Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities *'Omni-morph Duplication:' Carl Creel can duplicate at will the physical properties of anything he touches, altering the molecular structure of his body and his clothes. This process also gives him enhanced strength, endurance, and in most cases, resistance to injury. Relationships *HYDRA - Allies. *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Enemy. *United States Army - Enemy. *Glenn Talbot - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Brian Patrick Wade ***"Shadows" (First appearance) ***"Heavy is the Head" **''Daredevil'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ''To be added ''Daredevil'' 1911129_1591998581036379_801009635685060946_o.jpg Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Agents Category:Characters with Shapeshifting Category:Assassins Category:Characters with Super Strength